chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Wiki:Arena for the Ages/Nomination Page
Welcome to the Nomination Page for the Arena for the Ages! Here, you can nominate and vote on what you want to be a next fight. The person in charge of the Arena will then choose one each month (if they want to), and make it a fight! Now remember, all fights MUST BE RELATED TO THE CHRONO SERIES!! You can choose anyone from the Chrono Trigger series, Chrono Cross or Radical Dreamers. You can even choose the unreleased Chrono Break as well. Make sure to leave your nomination at the very bottom as well. Here's the format for nominating a fight: |} Other than that, go nuts! Nominations Masa v. Mune Rational: What if these two got into a fight, which brother will suppress the other? Suggestor and Date: [[User:Darkside of the Moon|'Darkside']][[User talk:Darkside of the Moon| of the]] 20:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Break v. Chrono Resurrection Rational: These are Square Enix two unreleased game. One fan-based and other company based. Which would you rather play and see get released? Suggestor and Date: Zeypher 13:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Zoah v. Karsh Rational: Two of the Acacia Dragoon Devas! They're usually seen together and they have a double tech with each other. Plus they have opposite innates, so they have an opposites attract sort of thing. Suggestor and Date:--[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 19:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Norstein Bekkler v. The Fortune Teller Rational: Two vaguely sadistic characters who are wrapped in mystery. I think it would be nice to see some more obscure characters show up here once in a while. Suggestor and Date: '''Sol Vent 22:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kid v. Harle '''Rational: Who is Scala's best clone, the evil clown or the good thief? Suggestor and Date: --Xabryn 12:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Magus v. Guile Rational: Originally, Guile was intended to be Magus, but that storyline was dropped from and he was simply made a wandering magician. However, the secret ending of opens up the possibility that Guile is actually an amnesiac Magus! And, like most ending plot points in this series, it is left open-ended. So, how could the dark and brooding Fiendlord turn into the flamboyant magician? There is only one recourse; they must fight! Suggestor and Date: Magus v. Prophet v. Janus Rational: If we are doing the three versus, I would like to nominate this. Which are the many name of this character is the best? Suggestor and Date: Zeypher 12:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Trigger V. Crimson Echoes Rational: In my opinion this would be the best fight. Suggestor and Date: Kjam 25 August 2010 Ayla V. Kino V. Azala Rational: Come on.......The three main fighters 100 million years ago? You can't pass this down. Suggester and Date:Vivi Zidane02 20:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Trigger v. Chrono Cross ~Scars of Time~ Rational: The two theme song of the two games battle it out and see which is the favorite. Suggester and Date: Zeypher 08:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kid v. Schala Rational: For those who've played the game, would be an interesting bout! spoliers Suggester and Date: 07:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Marle v. Leene Rational: The two love interest of the main silent hero! Suggester and Date: 07:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Lucca v. Luccia Rational: Two genius battle it out for the top!! Suggester and Date: 07:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Magus v. The Three Generals Rational: Magus's Generals vs. Magus alone. Trust me it's possible for either one to win. Suggestor and Date: --Mega Sean 45 22:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Lynx (Radical Dreamers) v. Lynx (Chrono Cross) Rational: We finally get to see which one is stronger. Suggestor and Date: FaliusKonogami 19:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC)